Evolution and Human Behavior
* Description of subject matter covered: **(From the website) Evolution and Human Behavior is an interdisciplinary journal, presenting research reports and theory in which evolutionary perspectives are brought to bear on the study of human behavior. It is primarily a scientific journal, but submissions from scholars in the humanities are also encouraged. Papers reporting on theoretical and empirical work on other species are welcome if their relevance to the human animal is apparent. * Office address: * Contact numbers: * Web presence: **Journal home **Human Behavior and Evolution Society * Submission details: http://www.ehbonline.org/authorinfo * Publication frequency: Bi-monthly * Language: English * Cost: http://journals.elsevierhealth.com/periodicals/ens/pricing **US Personal Subscription Price: $357.00 **Canada, Mexico, & International Personal Subscription Price: $386.00 * Free issue: (Vol. 24, Issue 1) Full texts available online Volume 30 (2009) * Rupp, H. A., et. al. (2009). Neural activation in women in response to masculinized male faces: Mediation by hormones and psychosexual factors. Evolution and Human Behavior, 30, 1-76. Full text * Mesoudi, A., & Lycett, S. J. (2009). Random copying, frequency-dependent copying and culture change. Evolution and Human Behavior, 30, 41-48. Full text * Henrich, J. (2009). The evolution of costly displays, cooperation, and religion: Credibility enhancing displays and their implications for cultural evolution. Evolution and Human Behaviour, 30, 244-260. Full text Volume 29 (2008) * Sear, R. & Mace, R. (2008). Who keeps children alive? A review of the effects of kin on child survival. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 1-18. Full text * Lassek, W.D. & Gaulin, S.J.C. (2008). Waist-hip ratio and cognitive ability: is gluteofemoral fat a privileged store of neurodevelopmental resources? Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 26-34. Full text * Mehl, B. & Buchner, A. (2008). No enhanced memory for faces of cheaters. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 35-41. Full text * Krupp, D.B., Debruine, L.M., Barclay, P. (2008). A cue of kinship promotes cooperation for the public good. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 49-55. Full text * Efferson, C., Lalive, R., Richerson, P.J., McElreath, R., & Lubell, M. (2008). Conformists and mavericks: the empirics of frequency-dependent cultural transmission. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 56-64. Full text * Provost, M.P., Troje, N.F., & Quinsey, V.L. (2008). Short-term mating strategies and attraction to masculinity in point-light walkers. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 65-69. Full text * O'Gorman, R., Wilson, D.S., & Miller, R.R. (2008). An evolved cognitive bias for social norms. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 71-78. Full text (Final draft) * Ermer, E., Cosmides, L. & Tooby, J. (2008) Relative status regulates risky decision making about resources in men: evidence for the co-evolution of motivation and cognition. Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 106–118. Full text Volume 28 (2007) * Anderson, K.G., Kaplan, H., & Lancaster, J.B. (2007). Confidence of paternity, divorce, and investment in children by Albuquerque men. Evolution and Human Behavior, 28, 1-10. Full text * Efferson, C., Richerson, P.J., McElreath, R., Lubell, M., Edsten, E., Waring, T.M., Paciotti, B., & Baum, W. (2007). Learning, Productivity, Noise: An Experimental Study of Cultural Transmission on the Bolivian Altiplano. Evolution and Human Behavior, 28, 11-17. Full text * Bentley, R.A., Lipo, C.P, Herzog, H.A., & Hahn M.W. (2007). Regular rates of popular culture change reflect random copying. Evolution and Human Behavior, 28, 151-158. Full text * Newson, L., Postmes, T., Lea, S.E.G., Richerson, P.J., & McElreath, R. (2007). Influences on Communication about Reproduction: The Cultural Evolution of Low Fertility. Evolution and Human Behavior, 28, 199-210. Full text Volume 27 (2006) * Rucas, S., Gurven, M., Kaplan, H., Winking, J., Gangestad, S., & Crespo, M. (2006). Female intrasexual competition and reputational effects on attractiveness among the Tsimane of Bolivia. Evolution and Human Behavior, 27, 40-52. Full text - Click "Papers" then title * Pillsworth, E.G. & Haselton, M.G. (2006). Male sexual attractiveness predicts differential ovulatory shifts in female extra-pair attraction and male mate retention. Evolution and Human Behavior, 27, 247-258. Full text * Puts D.A., Gaulin S.J.C., & Verdolini K. (2006) Dominance and the evolution of sexual dimorphism in human voice pitch. Evolution and Human Behavior, 27, 283-296. Full text Volume 26 (2005) * Flinn, M. V., Geary, D. C., & Ward, C. V. (2005). Ecological dominance, social competition, and coalitionary arms races: Why humans evolved extraordinary intelligence. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 10-46. Full text * Nesse, R.M. (2005). Natural selection and the regulation of defensives: A signal detection analysis of the smoke detector principle. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 88-105. Full text * Geary, D.C. (2005). Review of The evolution of thought: Evolutionary origins of great ape intelligence by A. E. Russon & D. R. Begun. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 206-212. Full text * Barrett, H.C., Todd, P.M., Miller, G.F., and Blythe, P. (2005). Accurate judgments of intention from motion alone: A cross-cultural study. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 313-331. Full text * O'Gorman, R., Wilson, D.S., & Miller, R.R. (2005). Altruistic punishment and helping differ in sensitivity to relatedness, friendship, and future interactions. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 375-387. Full text * Marlowe, F.W., Apicella, C.L., & Reed, D. (2005). Men’s Preferences for Women’s Profile Waist-Hip-Ratio in Two Societies. Evolution and Human Behavior, 26, 458-468. Full text Volume 25 (2004) * Yanca, C. & Low, B.S. (2004). Female allies and female power: A cross-cultural analysis. Evolution and Human Behavior, 25, 9-23. Full text * Kniffin, K. & Wilson, D. S. (2004). The effect of non-physical traits on the perception of physical attractiveness: Three naturalistic studies. Evolution and Human Behavior 25, 88-101. Full text Volume 24 (2003) * Quinlan R.J., Quinlan, M.B., & Flinn, M.V. (2003). Parental investment & age at weaning in a Caribbean village. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 1-16. Full text * Sagarin, B.J., Vaughn Becker, D., Guadagno, R.E., Nicastle, L.D., & Millevoi, A. (2003). Sex differences (and similarities) in jealousy: The moderating influence of infidelity experience and sexual orientation of the infidelity. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 17-23. Full text * Sear, R., Mace, R., & McGregor, I.A. (2003). The effects of kin on female fertility in rural Gambia. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 25-42. Full text * Little, A.C., Penton-Voak, I.S., Burt, D.M., & Perrett, D.I. (2003). Investigating an imprinting-like phenomenon in humans: Partners and opposite-sex parents have similar hair and eye colour Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 43-51. Full text * Milne, B.J., Belsky, J., Poulton, R., Thomson, W.M., Caspi, A., & Kieser J. (2003). Fluctuating asymmetry and physical health among young adults. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 53-63. Full text * Freese, J. (2003). Imaginary imaginary friends? Television viewing and satisfaction with friends. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 65-69. Full text * Kanazawa, S. (2003). The relativity of relative satisfaction. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 71-73. * Montgomerie, R. (2003). Book review of Biology, Evolution and Human Nature by Timothy H. Goldsmith and William F. Zimmerman. Evolution and Human Behavior 24, 75-76. * Gintis, H., Bowles, S., Boyd, R., & Fehr, E. (2003). Explaining Altruistic Behavior in Humans. Evolution and Human Behavior, 24, 153–172. Full text * Marlowe, F.W. (2003). A critical period for provisioning by Hadza men: Implications for pair bonding. Evolution and Human Behavior, 24, 217-229. Full text * Rohde, P.A., et. al. (2003). Perceived Parental Favoritism, Closeness to Kin, and the Rebel of the Family: The Effects of Birth Order and Sex. Evolution and Human Behavior, 24, 261-276. Full text * Jones, D. (2003). The generative psychology of kinship, part I: Cognitive universals and evolutionary psychology. Evolution and Human Behavior, 24, 303-319. Full text * Jones, D. (2003). The generative psychology of kinship, part II: Generating variation from universal building blocks with Optimality Theory. Evolution and Human Behavior, 24, 320-350. Full text Volume 23 (2002) * Wang, X.T. (2002). Risk as reproductive variance. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, 35-57. Full text * Winterhalder, B. & Leslie, P.W. (2002). Risk-sensitive fertility: The variance compensation hypothesis. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, 59-82. Full text * Shackelford, T.K., LeBlanc, G.J.,Weekes-Shackelford, V.A., Bleske-Rechek, A.L., Euler, H.A., & Hoier,S. (2002). Psychological adaptation to human sperm competition. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, 123-138. Full text * Price, M. E., Cosmides, L., & Tooby, J. (2002). Punitive sentiment as an anti-free rider psychological device. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, 203-231. Full text * Bliege Bird, R., Bird, D., Smith, E.A., & Kushnick, G. (2002). Risk and reciprocity in Meriam food-sharing. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, 297-321. Full text * Wagner J.D., Flinn, M.V. & England, B.G. (2002). Hormonal response to competition among male coalitions. Evolution and Human Behavior, 23, '' 437-442. Full text Volume 22 (2001) * Henrich, J., & Gil-White, F. (2001). The Evolution of prestige: Freely conferred status as a mechanism for enhancing the benefits of cultural transmission. ''Evolution and Human Behavior, 22, 1-32. Full text * Hawkes, K., O'Connell, J.F., & Blurton Jones, N.G. (2001). Hadza meat sharing. Evolution and Human Behavior 22, 113-142. Full text * Keller, M.C., Nesse, R.M., & Hofferth, S. (2001). The Trivers-Willard hypothesis of parental investment: No effect in the contemporary United States. Evolution and Human Behavior, 22, 343-360. Full text Volume 21 (2000) * Nesse, R.M. (2000). Is grief really maladaptive? (Review of The Nature of Grief, by John Archer). Evolution and Human Behavior, 29, 59-61. * Gurven, M.D, Allen-Arave, W., Hill, K., & Hurtado, A.M. (2000). It's a Wonderful Life: signaling generosity among the Ache of Paraguay. Evolution and Human Behavior, 21, 263-282. Full text - Click "Papers" then title * Buss, D.M., Shackelford, T.K., & LeBlanc, G.J. (2000). Number of children desired and preferred spousal age difference: Context-specific mate preference patterns across 37 cultures. Evolution and Human Behavior, 21, 323-331. Full text Volume 20 (1999) * Pawlowski, B. & Dunbar, R.I.M. (1999). Withholding age as putative deception in mate search tactics. Evolution and Human Behavavior, 20, 53-69. Full text * Marlowe, F. (1999). Showoffs or providers?: The parenting effort of Hadza men. Evolution and Human Behavior, 20, 391-404. Full text * Flinn M.V., Leone, D.V., & Quinlan, R.J. (1999). Growth and fluctuating asymmetry of stepchildren. Evolution and Human Behavior, 20, 465-480. Full text Category: Evolutionary psychology journals